Love Hate
by mrxela
Summary: Pretty much, Victoria realllyyyy hates Max. But she starts seeing things in her that she hasnt before and suddenly shes interested in this "Hipster hippie" WARNING. NSFW. AT VERY BEGINNING TOO
1. Chapter 1

" _V-victoria." She breathed. Her hands were entangled in my hair, giving me light tugs as my lips traveled down her neck. My hands traveled down to her warmth, cupping it. I smirked when I felt her wetness on her underwear. I pushed down, gently rubbing-_

My alarm went off. My eyes shot open. "What the fuck was I just dreaming about." I mumble. I subconsciously turn my alarm off and pull the covers off. I sit up on the edge of the bed, confused as to what I was dreaming.

 _But why Max. Of all people, It was Max. Maxine Caulfield._

The dream, or should I say nightmare, ran through my head again. My face twisted in disgust remembering all the small details. I shake my head and lightly slap my it to rid of the images. "Gross!" I quickly get up to get my shower bag and clothes so I can wash the fucking sin off me. I unlock my dorm door and quickly walk out of it, only to see Max walking back to hers, drying her damn hair and looking at her phone. "Oh look, it's little Miss Selfie." She jumped and looked at me. She sighed "What do you want, Victoria?" She put her phone away. "Oh, sorry I was mistaken. Little Miss. Bitch." Oh god that sounded terrible, very embarrassing. She rolled her eyes and continued into her dorm.

The showers were empty. Perfect. I walk into a stall and set my stuff down. About to turn the shower on, I hear the door open followed by light giggles. Familiar giggles. "Ugh, I cannot fucking stand her anymore. She's such a fucking bitch. I mean I don't know about you, but i only stay around because she's popular." Dana said. _Who is she talking about?_ Juliet laughed and said "Same. Like she's not even all that. Tone your bitchy self down a bit, Vicky." The faucet of a sink runs."She thinks I'm actually her friend. Wrong! Its funny because she tells me every single thing. How embarrassing she is." I heard another familiar voice. _Taylor. The one person I could trust_ Hearing those words made my heart pinch and numb. They continued to throw foul things about me around but I blocked them out.

The things they said were so painfully true. It hurt to hear it come from people who I thought were friends. I wouldn't let myself cry though, not now. Tears fell anyone and it was hard to breathe. Thankfully they all left within a short amount of time. I turned the water on, thinking i was okay but oh was I wrong. I suddenly started sobbing. Not because of what they said, but its because its true. That i'm a huge bitch and nobody really likes me. My own fucking parents hate me. My parents.

But im still a cold hearted bitch. I finish my shower and I think of ways to sabotage Dana and Juliet. Bitches deserve it. On my way back to my dorm room, the perfect idea popped up.

 **wow I'm not really feeling it this is very confusing i think, is it too rushed? let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty hello guys. 4 followers on my story so far (huge deal for me,there probably be more when i get to actually finishing this) hooray!

hopefully this chapter will be so much better because i'm not exhausted and my thinking is clear. ugh. thank you for reading this though3

(also ill be doing chasefield and pricefield oneshots soon eek)(ugh and also should i start doing it in 3rd person or keep doing 1st)

Nathan barged into my room. "I got it." He said, pulling out a phone. "Zachary left it on his end table." We smirked at each other. My plan of sabotage was simple. "Zachary" breaks up with Juliet, for Dana. I'll tell her that he had been talking for about about a month now and that he no longer loves Juliet anymore. Thanks to Nathan, my plan is all coming together quite nicely.

"Thank you, Nathie." I peck his cheek. I laugh as the tip of his ears turn a bright red. He glares at me. "So how are you even gonna say it. Do you have some type of script written out already or what." He sits on my bed, looking around my room. I sit down on a chair and sigh, looking down at his shoes. "Honestly I think i may just wing it. So it doesn't sound as planned" I rested my chin on my hand. "Juliet is smart. "She'll tell if it's actually him or not." I look up at him. "The only thing i have to do is read over how he types and what he says, to get a good idea on how to do it." I cross my legs and smile. "Then, as you know already, I just tell Juliet some little white lies that she'll read after school, and I have my lovely little puppy to go put the phone back." He glares at me again. "I'm not a puppy." He scoffs.

Unlocking his phone wasn't hard at all, considering there was no password. "Dummy couldn't even have a password. Does he not know how many nosy people go here?" I tell Nathan, obviously referring to us. "Guess not" Nathan says, plopping back on my pillows. "You better not get any of your greasy ass hair gel on my pillows." He laughs at me. "I'm serious."

Across the hall, I hear quiet laughs. A slightly familiar voice mutters something inaudible. _It's not Max's for sure, but if it isn't, then who?_ A slight pinch of jealousy shoots my chest. No, not jealousy. Anyways, not that it matters. I have more important stuff to do.

Reading through his texts, I did find some very interesting things. Example, he HAS been trying to talk to Dana, but Dana is a good girl and told him to stop. What she is at fault for though, is not letting Juliet know what he was doing. Tsk tsk, you made this easier Dana without even trying. Well, off to work I go.

 _Juliet i have to tell u something. i love dana and weve been sexting too im sorry._

Seems like Zachary enough. Plain and simple and just out there. Pressing send was better than getting loads of cash to me. But looking at the time and noticing class was out was petrifying, only because Zachary would find out about his missing phone. I look at Nathan in terror. "What is it?" He asks sitting up. "The plan is ruined. Class is out and Zach probably already found out his phone is missing." Nathan laughs at me. "He has football practice he won't be in his dorm until 5." All the anxiety slowly vanished. "Thank god." I breathe. "And stop laughing at me!" I throw a shoe at Nathan, laughing with him.

It was obvious that Juliet got the text. There was a loud slam as someone yelled out "Dana!" There was more yelling and another door slamming. I look at Nathan to see him smiling. "You're one bad bitch, Victoria. I think we should go and put his phone back." He got up as did I. Zachary's phone started ringing. A call from Juliet. "Oh _shit_ " I say and press the speak to a pillow, muffling it. I decline her call, obviously making her angry because there was another odd angry noise. I quickly turn the phone on silent right before she calls again. I slipped it into my purse. "Alright let's go." We slightly hurry out the door.

Apparently Juliet went psycho and locked dana in her dorm. Juliet ignored Dana's pleads to let her out. I grin but I wipe it off quickly before passing her. She see me and hope washes on her face, as if she thinks i'll comfort her or something. "Vict-" I cut her off. "Not now Juliet I don't have time for bullshit drama." I say walking pass her. Ultimate bitch move.

Nathan laughs silently and highfives me. "You are such a bitch, Vic." I smile. "Thank you, puppy." He frowns at me again, but doesn't object to the new nickname. "Alright but I seriously have something to do. I have to see Mr. Jefferson. I'll talk to you later." I take the phone out of my purse and hand it to Nathan. "Be careful putting it back." I say as we part ways.

 **FI**

 **NA**

 **LLY I FINISHED. it took me a few days to just think of a good idea. Well here it is. Let me know what you think, and feel free to give suggestions on what i should do for the story. thank you!**


End file.
